Lin Houki
"I'm the best." 'Lin Houki '(Houki Lin) is an S-class missing-nin from Konohagakure's Houki clan, wanted for the murder of Hakuei Houki and treason against the village. Appearance Lin is a tall, attractive woman with long blue hair that reaches down to her waist and piercing cobalt blue eyes. She typically bears a friendly, almost eerily so, disposition that almost completely hides the coldness in her eyes. At least, for those who don't know any better. Despite her status as a missing-nin, Lin often dresses in the same clothes that she wore during her time in the village: a long, navy blue dress with a matching cloak, and an ornamental golden pauldron that guards her right shoulder. Personality Lin is a sadistic and sociopathic villain, but was not always so. Prior to her exile and the events that led to it, Lin was a (mostly) amicable individual whose only cautionary traits were her penchant for violence and self-absorbed narcissism. Utterly brilliant at almost everything she put her mind to, Lin saw herself as being above the need to make painstakingly complicated strategies and, instead, preferred the simple solution of physical subjugation. This, in addition to her cavalier attitude towards torture, eventually lead to the fraying of her friendship with Hana of the Rinnegan. It is unknown what truly caused Lin to snap in the first place. Her behaviour first began to show signs of the ruthlessness and sadism that would later characterize her after her participation in the Houki clan's Family Trials, but her disillusionment with the world is known to have began after her encounter with Hideyo Hyuuga eight years ago and the subsequent ending of her friendship with Hana. History Born one of the most gifted prodigies to have ever graced the village in decades, Lin led a largely isolated existence for most of her life. ... Abilities Lin is a prodigious kunoichi who is highly proficient in all three ninja arts and a propensity for merciless brutality in both body and mind. She is capable of launching destructive long-distance assaults with her ninjutsu, which she often does with glee, and is similarly dangerous in close-quarters combat. Although her taijutsu skills are not to be scoffed at, the true danger in facing Lin in close-quarters lie in her sacred vessel, the Colourless December. With it, she is capable of employing a uniquely dangerous brand of nintaijutsu wherein she uses Lightning Release to maximize the already potent power of her naginata, allowing it to effortlessly cut almost any material without even igniting the enchanted blade. Among other things, Lin also employs genjutsu, infrequently changing between cruel, mental torture and instantaneous incapacitating her victim by the way of seizures. Her only weakness, if she has any, is that she is something of a flamboyant show-off during combat. She enjoys demonstrating her superiority and, as such, will refrain from using underhanded tricks unless dealing with an opponent she deems worthy of her full attention and might. Her overwhelming power and immense technical skill in combat makes this fact extremely difficult to exploit, however. Trivia * Lin's hobbies include reading fashion magazines, visiting maid cafés and training. *Lin's favourite foods are chocolate cake, ice cream and steak, while her least favourite foods are dumplings and beansprouts. *Lin wishes to fight Hana and Hideyo. *Lin's favourite word is "destiny". *Prior to the events of the Family Trial, Lin's biggest regret was becoming friends with Hana.